


sweet heat.

by jaysgatsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Genderswap, Marriage, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cute wives being cute and in love bc that's the kind of content this website needs, i just love boobs ok, lapslock, oh how could i forget, overuse of the word breast and/or breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: jaehyun is always getting cold and johnny is always too hot. the wives come to an interesting compromise.





	sweet heat.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of lesbian content on here is shameful but the lack of lesbian johnjae content? unacceptable and i won't stand for it.
> 
> anyway dvhdfjdfhdfv my favourite beans are back but this time as ladies. i know these types of aus aren't really all that popular but i had a lot of fun writing it and i'm even considering writing more!! as a lesbian myself i just love lesbians ok. 
> 
> this was written like right after i woke up in a matter of like two hours so sorry for any errors! xx
> 
> also i didn't feel comfortable changing names so just pretend women can be named john, thank u

the cool autumn air sneaks stealthily into the bedroom via the window johnny cracked open last night. jaehyun would often tease her wife about getting ‘hot flashes’ though she’s barely a day over twenty-four — and johnny often reminded her she had very little space to tease, as the temperature couldn’t even go down a single degree without jaehyun complaining about how cold she is. nevertheless, neither of them really ever get annoyed about it; it’s just one of the many things that keeps their relationship interesting, as friends love to remind them of how they’ve been together since ‘the stone age,’ apparently. 

as expected, jaehyun whines and presses herself up against johnny from behind. the older woman stirs a little; often, she wakes up long before jaehyun has finished dreaming, as she has to leave for work much sooner than her wife, which also gives her the opportunity to get the kitchen cleaned up (they’re often too lazy to clean up after dinner) and make a delicious breakfast for both of them. but jaehyun can apparently sleep through anything other than being cold, and johnny sighs as she finally reaches out for her charging phone to check the time. six-thirty.

“jaehyunnie,” johnny whispers, looking over her shoulder to see the younger woman still pressed up against her back, as though trying to steal the warmth from her body. she’s wrapped up in their comforter like a chrysalis, the top of her head poking out and revealing wispy brown fringe, and johnny has to laugh. jaehyun is always so cute. 

“unnie, it’s cold,” jaehyun whimpers, voice slightly muffled by the blanket, and slurred by sleepiness, “did you open the window again?” 

“yes,” johnny answers honestly, turning on her opposite side to face her wife, “but it was _really _hot in the room last night, baby.”

the brunette groans, turning away from the older woman just as she faces her, making johnny pout. 

“oh jae, don’t be like that,” johnny whines, wrapping her arms around jaehyun and pressing her cheek against the other woman’s head, “c’mon, it’s still early. let me cuddle you to warm you up.”

of course, jaehyun can’t ever stay ‘mad’ at johnny. and her wife’s body heat is always just shy of molten rock, so she figures she can retire her grumpy theatrics for now. after all, she is really tired and she has work in a few hours, and a little more sleep always goes a long way. so she agrees, and they settle into their usual spooning arrangement.

except it’s becoming clearer and clearer that johnny is not tired anymore. 

they’d been handsy with each other since they started dating in high school, from johnny sneaking a hand under jaehyun’s skirt to jaehyun finding every excuse to lay her head on her girlfriend’s _ voluminous _chest, to even more innocent things, like playing with each other’s hair or giving massages after long days. but johnny’s intentions are apparent with how her hands slide between jaehyun’s soft thighs beneath the comforter, and the younger woman is increasingly aware of the feel of her wife’s front against her back. 

“nini,” jaehyun tries to sound stern, but her voice is too soft and sleepy, “i’m trying to go back to sleep.” 

johnny hums innocently, her warm breath tickling her wife’s nape as she nuzzles her long hair out of the way. “i’m not doing anything.”

“_unnie_.”

johnny giggles, and jaehyun sighs, her lovesick heart once again making her succumb to her wife’s endless banter. johnny really is lucky jaehyun is madly in love with her, enough to forego her precious sleep to mess around, in one way or another. 

eventually, johnny seems to settle down, and jaehyun is finally starting to drift back into a comfortable sleep despite the dangerous positioning of her wife’s hands. it doesn’t last as long as it should, though, because soon johnny’s hands are going even higher, slipping under the hem of jaehyun’s oversized shirt and playing with the fabric of her panties, sitting snug at the junction of her thighs and pelvis. jaehyun whimpers, and johnny starts to kiss at her neck, causing the younger to squirm. 

“i th-thought you weren’t doing anything,” jaehyun tries to sound tough and severe, but her voice is shaking under her wife’s touch, and her ears are turning pink. 

“i can’t help it, baby,” johnny murmurs into her soft skin, licking just beneath her ear, which causes jaehyun to gasp, “you’re so soft and pretty.”

jaehyun honestly can’t get through a day without her wife telling her how pretty she is a hundred times, and as much as she rolls her eyes at how cheesy she is, she’d be lying if she claimed her heart didn’t skip a beat every time. right now is no different. if anything, it’s only emphasized when johnny’s short nails drag against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, and jaehyun’s cheeks have turned pink now, and her ass is pressing back against johnny. maybe her wife is turning her into a narcissist. 

“you’d better hurry, then, if you don’t want to be late for work,” jaehyun sighs. 

that’s all johnny needs. she sits up, pulling her ridiculously long hair up and out of the way and securing it with a silk scrunchie that had been conveniently sitting on her nightstand. jaehyun shifts onto her back meanwhile, just in time for her wife to lean down and kiss her feverishly, claiming her soft lips with the same addicting dominance as always, the kind that makes jaehyun so needy and pliant under her. the younger woman wraps her leg around johnny, moaning into the kiss which quickly takes an even more heated turn as johnny’s tongue presses into her mouth, playing with her own to the point the kiss nearly becomes all tongue and teeth. 

“unnie,” jaehyun whines when johnny pulls away only to kiss down her neck, admiring the marks she’d left there earlier and adding to the beautiful display. she knows jaehyun will throw a fit later as she frantically covers them with makeup, but she isn’t doing much complaining now — in fact, she’s doing just the opposite, moaning and tilting her head to easily offer more of her sensitive flesh. 

jaehyun can feel the warm wetness gathering between her thighs, and she whines as johnny’s lips move lower and lower, while her hands simultaneously pull her shirt higher and higher — over jaehyun’s toned stomach and smooth skin, which seems to flush a subtle pink all over, until it finally reveals her soft breasts. 

johnny doesn’t waste a second; as much as she loves to admire jaehyun’s perfect, round breasts, she loves to play with them even more. she drags her tongue down her wife’s sternum, face sandwiched between her tits before she shifts her head to take a nipple into her mouth, flicking at it with her tongue before closing her plush lips around it and sucking. her hand squeezes the other breast a few times before circling the hardened nipple with her thumb, her other fingers still squeezing lightly and eliciting sweet moans from her wife. 

the younger woman pants shallowly, taking the initiative to rip off her own shirt, her long brown hair falling gracefully out of the collar and fanning out around her, making her look even more unreal. she starts pulling at johnny’s t-shirt and the older woman only hums against her breast before sitting up, finally, hastily pulling the garment off, leaving her top half just as bare as jaehyun’s. 

jaehyun’s eyes are immediately captured by johnny’s bare chest, and the older woman laughs, crawling up the bed a little to straddle jaehyun, her breasts sitting tantalizingly in her line of sight. 

“what do you say?” johnny says lowly, and jaehyun whimpers, her whole body aching with desire. 

“please,” she groans out, breaths already ragged and uneven, “mommy.” 

“good girl,” johnny praises, finally lowering herself just enough for her breast to meet jaehyun’s open lips. 

the younger licks and sucks hungrily at her wife’s nipple, her other hand cupping and pinching and squeezing to her heart’s content. she moans, and her wife moans above her, all while jaehyun takes the opportunity to tug johnny’s shorts down leaving them both just in their underwear. 

“that’s enough, baby,” johnny tells her, and jaehyun whines but pulls off obediently. they don’t have a lot of time, and jaehyun knows neither of them are leaving this bed until johnny eats her out. 

“such a good girl for me,” johnny coos, coaxing jaehyun to lie back down and spread her legs as johnny starts to crawl her way down, again, “my pretty little girl.”

“_mommy_,” jaehyun whimpers, her heat throbbing, trapped beneath drenched cotton. 

“aww, i know, baby,” her wife says in a honeyed voice, starting to tug the waistband of jaehyun’s baby blue panties down, though not without admiring the growing wet spot between her legs, “mommy will take care of you.” 

jaehyun sighs, lifting her legs up acquiescently so johnny can pull her panties completely off, throwing them over the side of the bed. 

the sight of her naked wife honestly never gets old, and johnny would love to worship her perfect body for hours, tasting every centimeter of flesh and making her cum over and over until she passes out, but she knows time is of the essence, here, and that will have to wait for another day — or night. she plans to make the most of this, though, a pleased hum escaping her as she takes in the sight of jaehyun, completely bare, legs wide open and glistening wetness on display. 

finally, johnny leans in and drags her tongue up and between jaehyun’s folds, making the younger woman cry out. deft hands hold her wife open while her tongue swipes skillfully over her entrance and up toward her clit, focusing on the little bud with concentrated strokes of her tongue. 

jaehyun’s moans are endless, her back arches and her head falls back into the pillows as she gives herself over entirely to her wife. johnny’s tongue works her so good, flicking and stroking over all the right places, and she can feel an orgasm approaching her already. “mommy,” she sobs, hands reaching down for her wife’s head, trying to push her further into her throbbing pussy. 

johnny hums, finger rubbing over jaehyun’s clit while her tongue licks into her, pushing in and out of her with abandon, causing her wife’s moans to get higher and higher. 

“johnny, please,” jaehyun mewls, hands grabbing at her own breasts and squeezing, like she needs something to hold onto, “fuck, mommy, i’m gonna cum!” 

the older woman only hums, pushing her tongue in impossibly deeper while continuing to rub faster and faster over her wife’s clit, inviting her to the edge. a combination of her own spit and jaehyun’s juices is dripping everywhere, and the sweet taste of her wife is so good that she just can’t stop, even if she wanted to. 

the brunette whines and sobs and moans without end, finally hitting her breaking point as a new wave of wetness spills out of her, her body trembling with sensitivity as her orgasm spreads through her. johnny doesn’t stop, licking her wife clean, drinking her juices straight from her entrance as her tongue glides over the quivering hole. jaehyun yelps, pulling at johnny’s hair to try to get her to let up, just for a moment, the overstimulation prickling her body like rose thorns. 

reluctantly, johnny does rest, panting just as much as jaehyun as she looks up to meet her wife’s watery gaze. 

“did you cry again?” johnny teases, a boastful smirk forming along her plump lips. 

“shut up,” jaehyun chuckles, her body slumping against the bed as she tries to catch her breath. 

johnny smiles sweetly at her, making her way back up the bed and stealing a wet kiss, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths contently. 

jaehyun jolts, however, as she feels johnny’s fingers brushing downward again, rubbing over her pussy. “johnny,” jaehyun whimpers, trying to force her legs shut, as she’s still sensitive. 

“come on, princess,” she coos, her index dragging between her wife’s folds, “one more, pretty please?”

with a soft moan, jaehyun’s legs fall open again, earning her a wide smile from johnny. the older woman slides a finger inside, causing jaehyun to cry out, her sounds only increasing in both frequency and volume as her wife starts to pump in and out of her, smoothly adding a second finger and continuing the rough pounding inside jaehyun’s flushed pussy. 

jaehyun’s face is entirely pink, her eyes squeezed shut as her wife fucks her expertly, already bringing her close to the edge once more. an image flashes in her mind, however, and she gets an idea. 

“john,” she pants, her wife answering with a busy hum, “wait, stop — _fuck _— i want to —”

johnny actually does stop, trying to give her wife a chance to breathe so she can speak. “you okay, honey?”

“yeah,” jaehyun laughs breathlessly, rolling over until she’s on top of johnny, pressing her down into the mattress. “i just want to do something.” 

johnny’s confusion is quickly resolved as her wife straddles her shoulders, looking down at johnny from this absolutely gorgeous angle. 

“oh, fuck, yeah,” johnny groans, before devouring her wife once more. 

jaehyun keens, grinding her pussy down onto johnny’s face, moaning easily as her tongue fucks deeper into her than before, lapping up all of her wetness like it’s her job. the slurping sounds are absolute filthy, but they give jaehyun goosebumps, so much so that she nearly forgets the other part of her objective. before she loses her mind again, she reaches back and slides her hand down johnny’s toned stomach, under the waistband of her panties. 

johnny’s mouth is so busy that she doesn’t notice what jaehyun is doing until jaehyun’s fingers rub over her clit. there’s a strangled moan and johnny’s hand grips tighter over jaehyun’s ass, tongue lapping faster over jaehyun’s entrance before she moves her face to suck at her lover’s clit, fingers slipping back into her. 

both of them moan, jaehyun starting to ride her wife’s fingers and rub over johnny’s clit faster, feeling how wet she is now. “fuck,” jaehyun whispers, biting her lip as johnny fucks her harder, tongue gliding over her slick folds at the same time. 

“i’m cumming,” jaehyun whines, breasts bouncing as she keeps riding her wife’s fingers as they pound into her, “oh, fuck, mommy, i’m cumming!” 

“come on, babygirl,” johnny encourages, mouth latching right back onto jaehyun’s pussy, unable to hold back her own moans as jaehyun’s fingers move down, rubbing between her inner folds, palm grazing her clit. 

it only takes a few more strokes of johnny’s fingers inside of her before she cums again, her body shaking violently and juices spilling all over johnny’s face and hand. johnny follows right behind her, hips stuttering off the bed and staining her panties, a darker gray spreading as her wetness flows out of her. 

the room is silent for a few beats, aside from both of them gasping for breath as a sweet afterglow settles over them. jaehyun climbs off her wife and falls flat on the bed a second time, eyes closing in absolute bliss. johnny pulls her closer, arms looping around her waist, and jaehyun lays her head on her wife’s chest. 

“what time is it?” jaehyun asks after a few minutes, and johnny reaches for her phone once more, cracking her eyes open and focusing on the round white numbers. 

“seven-twenty,” she answers, and jaehyun sighs in relief. 

♡

it’s nearly an hour later when johnny comes down the stairs, showered and dressed and ready for work. their dogs, nana and peach, just about attack her the moment she comes down, and jaehyun giggles from the kitchen when she hears johnny yelling at them not to get white hair all over her pants. 

johnny comes into the kitchen to see her wife putting a lunch together for her, a clean oversized shirt clinging to her freshly-showered form and her long hair tied up into a messy bun. she looks breathtaking, as always. just as she’s about to say something, she notices the fluffy pink socks she’s wearing, figuring the younger woman got cold again. 

“you can turn the heat on if you want to, jaehyunnie,” johnny says, leaning down to kiss the top of her wife’s head. they’re both tall women, but johnny still manages to tower over jaehyun, even more so in her pointy black heels.

“so you can complain and turn it off as soon as you get home?” jaehyun snorts, sealing johnny’s lunch pail and turning toward her for a pouty kiss. “please.”

johnny laughs, nuzzling her wife and locking their fingers together. “i think i did a pretty good job warming you up this morning, right?” 

huffing, jaehyun shoves johnny’s shoulder and hands her the packed lunch, “shut up, the babies are listening.”

as if on cue, their two white pomeranians yip excitedly at their feet, causing both of them to laugh. 

“alright, alright. let me get out of here before i end up late,” says johnny, kissing her wife once more, “thank you for packing my lunch.”

“of course, honey,” jaehyun replies with a bright smile, dimples poking in her pinkish cheeks, “have a good day, alright? i love you.”

“aww, i love you, too, jaehyunnie,” johnny coos, stealing one last kiss. jaehyun giggles, playfully hitting her chest. 

“hurry up! i thought you didn’t want to be late!”

smiling, johnny shrugs as she makes her way toward the door. “i can’t help it, you must have me under some kind of spell.”

jaehyun rolls her eyes, though she’s still smiling wide as she leans against the counter. 

god, she loves that woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyun is definitely that wife that watches marie kondo folding videos and does yoga. change my mind (you can't). 
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it!! i love girls and i love johnjae so it was only a matter of time lmaooo
> 
> thanks for reading!! ♡


End file.
